In my world there is only you
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Songfic, 'cause I think it suits him. Full summary & Warnings inside. Enjoy, & please review?


**Title**: In my world there is only you  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A songfic, my first one. Both first songfic and first Sherlock fic. 'Cause I thought this song suited our favourite detective. Artist: SR-71, song: My World  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash Sherlock/John, OOCness(I think) and some language...

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have and only will in my dreams. Oh, those beautiful dreams. (And the song belong to someone else as well, I only enjoy listening to it.)**_

_Author's Note: I didn't write down the whole song, because I'm lazy, but I recommend you listen to it.  
>Btw, I've never read Sherlock Holmes, the books. Thought it was an important fact, don't remember why... Anyway, Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat on the couch in their flat, pondering, when a song started up on the radio which John had forgotten to turn off when he'd left for work.<p>

_The fastest man in the world  
>fast asleep at the wheel<br>Nobody wants to be alone,  
>so how did I get here?<em>

It was true, nobody wanted to be alone. Sherlock might have seemed like he liked loneliness, since everyone around him were quite daft, but that wasn't true. Ever since John had entered his life he couldn't quite picture being alone again, the thought scared him actually.

_When I look at you,  
>I see him staring through.<br>A wink and a smile  
>'Cause he's been inside of you.<em>

An old flame of John's had come to stay with them for a while, since he'd divorced his wife and needed a place to stay. His name was Clyde and had seemed like a nice fellow at first, before Sherlock had found out about their past relationship. The smiles and looks Clyde sent John made Sherlock feel uneasy, John was _his_ damnit!

_Is he all the things you  
>tried to change me into.<br>Is he everything to you?_

Granted, John hadn't tried to change Sherlock. But it was unnerving to see the appreciative looks Clyde got when he offered to help with the dishes.

_Does he make you high?  
>Make you real?<br>Does he make you cry?  
>Does he know the way you feel?<br>Love is all around you  
>Your universe is full<br>But in my world,  
>there is only you!<em>

Sherlock knew John, knew everything about him. It wasn't just because he was observant but because John intrigued him. Had since the first day, and still did. Even though they were together now Sherlock still found out new things about John, things he hadn't quite expected. Things like, when John was sad his face went blank and he didn't want anyone to see him cry. Or that John absolutely detested three-year-olds. Sherlock still hadn't got him to explain why.  
>Sherlock also knew that John was a lovable person; everybody seemed to love him after he'd talked to them. It was a fact that annoyed Sherlock, mostly because John didn't seem to notice when people flirted with him, which <em>everybody<em> seemed to do. John was surrounded by love, Mrs Hudson, his sister Harry, that Sarah girl at his work and even Mycroft loved him. Sherlock feared that John would leave him, that Sherlock's love wouldn't be enough one day. It was a fearsome thought, since John was the only one Sherlock had ever let into his heart other than family. And he only loved his family because, well, they were family and you were required to love them, but John he loved because there wasn't anyone else like John in the world.

_But in my world...  
>I've had my fears<br>you let them out  
>Now I've wrapped myself around you<br>like a blanket full of doubt  
>The darkness grows!<br>The sunlight stings!  
>He's your everything.<em>

Sherlock had been a sociopath before, never showed any emotion or understood emotion. But John had changed that and Sherlock often showed his emotions now, John encouraged him to even when it was hard. Sherlock wished he could have John with him all the time, since he felt so exposed to everything when John was gone. He had had a phase when he'd followed John everywhere, but John hadn't liked that so he'd stopped. But now that Clyde was here it seemed like John gave more attention to him than to Sherlock, and Sherlock wanted to wrap himself around John to remind him that Clyde was only an old flame and that Sherlock loved him more than anyone else.

_You make me high  
>You make me real<br>You make me cry!  
>Now you know the way I feel<br>Love is all around you,  
>your universe is full<br>But in my world  
>There is only you<em>

John was like a drug to Sherlock. Before Sherlock had used nicotine patches, but now it seemed like all he needed was John. He used to get rushes from solving cases, but John could give him rushes as well, he was very skilled in bed. John had seen him at his most vulnerable, had comforted him when he was sad, knew him from the inside and out. And the more Sherlock thought about him the more worried he became. The thought of John leaving seemed more unbearable.  
>He knew that he panicked over nothing, but he couldn't help it. Clyde had brought forward all his insecurities it seemed. And he hated feeling so... paranoid he guessed was the right word. But to tell Clyde to leave would make John suspicious, and Sherlock didn't want John to know about it.<p>

He jumped when the front door suddenly slammed.  
>"I'm home!"<br>"You're early." Sherlock said, surprised.  
>John came into the living room and greeted him with a kiss before he sat down next to Sherlock:<br>"No I'm not."  
>Sherlock looked at his watch, it was four ó clock already? He had been sitting here brooding since seven thirty?<br>"Where's Clyde?"  
>"I talked him into staying with someone else, he will pick up his stuff tomorrow."<br>"Why?"  
>"I noticed you didn't like him. You seemed, well... jealous. Besides, he was acting weird, so I asked him to leave."<br>"Oh..." So John had noticed?  
>"Sherlock?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"You know I love you right?"<br>"Yes, and I love you." Sherlock stated.  
>"And you know you're the only one for me?"<br>"I... am?" That came as a surprise.  
>"Of course. Do you honestly think that I could every go back to a 'normal' life after I've been around you? You are probably the most extraordinary human being I have ever had the pleasure to meet. And if you ever think about leaving me you'll have another thing coming," the last was said sternly.<br>Sherlock smiled:  
>"You are my world John, I will never leave you as long as I can choose not to." This was the truth and John smiled at his honesty.<p>

After they had been sitting for a while Sherlock spoke up:  
>"John, why do you hate three-year-olds?"<br>John smiled, then he got up and went up to the bedroom. Sherlock pouted, then he heard John's voice from upstairs:  
>"Sherlock, are you coming? I'll be starting without you otherwise."<br>Sherlock flew up from the couch and up the stairs, where he proceeded to attack John's lips.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>End Note: <em>Please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate to know your opinions of the song, if you thought it suited Sherlock and why/why not in that case. Thank you for reading, even though it was short. If you're interested I can write a side-story and explain why John dislikes three-year-old. But I'll only do that if you ask me to.  
>Until next time.<p> 


End file.
